


Gerameweek Day 4: Land, Sea, and Sky

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Germerica - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Alfred glowed with happiness every time he was around Ludwig. Literally.





	Gerameweek Day 4: Land, Sea, and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> gerameweek day 4!

Alfred was in his prime among the tall grass and wildflowers. Upon a hill was where he felt he belonged most, as silly as that seemed; but it was true. His skin felt healthier, his smile shined brighter, and the air he breathed made him feel powerful and weightless and free. Clashes of green grass, blue skies, white clouds, red flowers, and a yellow sun reminded him that cool and warm colors didn’t have to be separate. Why did artists even do that?

He never understood the concept of just painting in one set of colors. Just mix them all! Sure, the result is usually a brown color, but what was so wrong with that? Alfred didn’t see a problem, especially when trees relied on their brown trunks to stand so tall and help stop the wind from blowing so violently. Brown was also the dirt they grew from, the dirt all plants grew from, and the dirt that gladly welcomed your decaying body when nothing else would. Brown was also the color of the little freckles on Ludwig’s face that he had just noticed.

“I didn’t know you had those,” he whispered, because surely there was a rabbit nearby who was napping. His fingers brushed against Ludwig’s cheek--there were so few of the little dots that Alfred could count them. There were five, from what he could see, each of them a different shade.

The warm blush on Ludwig’s face clashed with his cold, blue eyes. Alfred hoped that if someone were to paint him, they would keep that same shade of ice. Otherwise, they should just throw the painting away.

“They usually become more visible in the summer,” Ludwig said, and he was whispering too, their conversation as quiet as the hilltop breeze.

Alfred rubbed his thumb gently against one of the freckles. “Good thing it’s summer, then.”

Ludwig smiled, a small upturn of his lips. Alfred really liked that kind of smile. He also liked his hair, how it was always slicked back but was free and fluffy and in his face as he laid beside him upon this lonely hill. He could see how the sun above them colored Ludwig’s hair a light gold. In fact, the entire outline of Ludwig’s body was shimmering gold. How beautiful.

“Stop talking,” Ludwig said, and Alfred knew he was being playful. He would never seriously tell him to be quiet.

Alfred hummed, shifting his body so he was half on top of Ludwig, one leg slung over his hips. He cradled Ludwig’s jaw. “What? I thought you liked my voice.”

“I do,” Ludwig reassured, leaning into Alfred’s touch, “but I want you to relax. You’re thinking too much.”

Alfred was always amazed how well Ludwig knew him. “Okay.”

He laid his head on Ludwig’s shoulder, and instead of thinking about nature and colors, he let himself feel the world around him instead. The gentle breeze on his naked form, the sound of birds chirping nearby and leaves rustling; he let himself relax in Ludwig’s arms.

Alfred felt especially free in that moment. Areas like this hilltop were like the very heart of his land. One would think that a nation and its people were what made up a country, what made up the personification. But Alfred didn’t feel power surging through his veins in a crowd of people; rather, he felt it among plants and animals, and giant landscapes such as here. He felt it on airplanes, when he was looking out the window and could see the clouds that floated over his home. Even in the ocean, or lakes and rivers, quiet with waves crashing against the sand. Walking barefooted on the beach and watching the waters erase evidence of him being there at all was so, so lovely.

The isolated expanse of his country was where he thrived the most, where he felt the most connection to the land he was named after. Although, he had to admit: the rolling hills and vast plains were his favorite. It was where they resided now, with the greenest grass Alfred had ever seen, and he could hear the grass blades rustling against each other from wind that originated from the plains below them.

He could hear, smell, and feel _everything_.

Even with his eyes closed, he knew there were two birds several meters away mating in a tree. A rabbit WAS napping nearby. And a squirrel was investigating his and Ludwig’s folded clothes that very second. He knew the lifespan of every wildflower, and could hear them growing. The tree to their right was so old….

It was like that very hill was speaking to him, telling him its story and the story of the animals and plants that lived there.

“Alfred.”

He didn’t even open his eyes at Ludwig’s voice, so immersed in the world around him. The land around him. His land. “Hm?”

Ludwig was quiet for a few seconds, but when he finally spoke, his voice sounded breathless. “You’re glowing again….”

“Am I?” Alfred asked with a sleepy smile. He knew he was. It wasn’t the first time that has happened--in fact, it was a perk of being a nation. A connection so great to one’s land can lead to a glowing hue. It never, ever came from nationalism or pride of one’s country. It came from a deep, spiritual love of nature and the earth itself, of the very land that a country was made from. It was powerful and pure, and reminded nations of just who and what they were. It was rare, and only sprung up when the nation in question was already happy and relaxed. Sometimes it could even happen outside of the country, if they’re happy enough.

That had actually happened to Alfred before. He was visiting Ludwig in Germany, and the man had given him a Tennessee Coneflower when they were alone on an old bridge near a lake. He didn’t know how Ludwig could have possibly gotten one, because they were one of the few flowers that grew only in the United States. But it made him happy, extremely happy, and Alfred instantly lit up in blues and pinks.

It seemed to happen to Alfred more often these days. But only when he was with Ludwig….

He cracked his eyes open, and he glanced down at that man. Ludwig was staring, completely mesmerized. Alfred broke out into a wide grin, confidence radiating off of his very form. “Am I?” he repeated, and Ludwig nodded dumbly.

Alfred moved until he was completely on top of Ludwig, sitting up so he could straddle his hips. His grin grew wider as he continued to gaze down at his awestruck boyfriend.

“How do I look?”

Soft hands rubbed the inside of his thighs. “Breathtaking,” was all Ludwig said, and Alfred shivered at the intense look in his eyes. It was a combination of love, amazement...and hunger.

Alfred grabbed the hands at his thighs and guided them upwards, past his hips, his waist, and finally held them at his chest. Warmth spread throughout his body, a great contrast to Ludwigs colder hands. With radiance came confidence, and boy, did Alfred feel confident. Sure, he was happy and spiritually connected to the land around him in ways he could never explain. But he also felt beautiful, celestial, and above all, he felt damn near sexy under Ludwig’s gaze.

Ludwig ravished his body with his eyes alone, and Alfred watched him take everything in. A deep blush dusted his cheeks as his gaze raked from the legs straddling his hips to the center of powerful thighs. Alfred knew exactly what he was staring at, and he widened himself, pressing down onto the groin below his. Ludwig gasped, but he still continued to stare as Alfred grinded back and forth in slow, lazy circles. And then his eyes traveled to Alfred’s hips, almost hypnotized by their movement, before continuing upwards, until his gaze finally met Alfred’s glowing eyes.

And before he knew it, Alfred was feeling amazing in a different way. The hands he held at his chest squeezed around his pecs, and he threw his head back. Then there was one hand cradling his neck, while the other Alfred guided downward, until he was gasping and jerking his hips. Alfred could see his own aura around him and behind his closed eyelids. The colors shifted constantly, until it felt like he was glowing the colors of the rainbow. It was a swirl of the land around him, the animals and the trees. And then it was Ludwig’s body, sitting up and holding him to his chest. His lips were everywhere, red hot against Alfred’s own searing skin. He dug his nails into Ludwig’s scalp, moaning as his neck was kissed and sucked. Even the hickeys glimmered, a mix of dark purples and reds. Alfred arched his back in ecstasy, and almost fell backwards a few times if it weren’t for Ludwig’s strong arms pulling him back to his lap.

And then there were fingers overwhelming him, opening him up and tearing him apart. He cried out several times, his voice molding with the sound of nature all around them and consuming them. He was pulled in all sorts of directions--he thrusted himself downward to meet Ludwig’s fingers, breathing in his ear and begging for him to go deeper; but then he rutted forward to ground their groins together and to stay close to Ludwig’s strong body. He was tugged this way and that, clawing at skin and swallowing lips and tongue.

“Ludwig,” he whispered, against a hot mouth that opened and took his breath away, absorbing every sound he made, “I want you.”

Ludwig twisted and curled his fingers, coaxing a mewl from Alfred’s lips. “You have me.”

Alfred couldn’t remember how the position changed, but suddenly he was on his back, the feeling of grass tickling his skin. The sun was above him, behind Ludwig, creating a halo around his entire naked form. Ludwig pumped his fingers faster and harder, throwing Alfred’s mind in complete disarray. He threw his head back and forth, releasing sounds he was probably going to be embarrassed about later.

The colors all around him nearly burst when their bodies finally connected. Alfred was spread far and wide, until Ludwig grunted into his ear and pulled out, thrusting back in at an achingly slow rhythm. Ludwig’s biceps were strained beside his head, and Alfred turned his head to kiss one of them, encouraging him, motivating him. And also loving him.

It was hot and sweaty from then on, their bodies slicking against each other, disconnecting and reconnecting with loud slaps. Alfred dug his heels into the back of Ludwig’s thighs, jerking his own hips with every movement of Ludwig’s. He crashed into him like a powerful wave, every pump hitting that special bundle of nerves until it drove Alfred insane. He scratched at Ludwig’s sides, dug his hands into the dirt around them, ripped up blades of grass; anything he could get his hands on. And when his mouth wasn’t occupied by Ludwig’s he was screaming his name, begging, moaning.

He even managed to change their position again at some point, where he was once again straddling Ludwig’s hips. His thighs strained themselves as he pushed himself up, only to slam back down, riding Ludwig to the end of time. Ludwig bucked upwards at each bounce, filling Alfred deeper and harder. And then Alfred dashed forward, grabbing Ludwig’s face to kiss the life out of him.

“I love you. I love you.” he said, over and over between each kiss, between every take of breath. Ludwig was beautiful. Ludwig was kind. Ludwig made him happy and loved him with everything he had.

“I love you, too,” Ludwig murmured, because he was quieter than Alfred when it came to the woes of passion. But he meant it just as much, and the power behind those words brightened Alfred’s flame into a brilliant gold, all the colors he ever radiated merging together.

Ludwig rolled them over once more, grabbing one of Alfred’s legs and throwing it over his shoulder. The other stayed clenched around his waist, stretching Alfred wide and far. Their lips never left each other, even as Ludwig’s pace quickened and turned sporadic. Their tongues tangled together, they breaths mingled, and they swallowed each others moans. Everything felt too loud and over sensitive, but in reality, they were barely louder than the summer breeze.

Alfred clenched his eyes shut, an overwhelming sensation building up after each thrust. His breathing grew ragged, until he couldn’t kiss Ludwig anymore without the danger of drowning. Everything around him was gold and silver, blue and white. He was in true ecstasy, a feeling so powerful and great. He had never made love like this, he had never even felt like this before. It was growing to be too much, even for Ludwig, who couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Noises spilled from his lips, straight into Alfred’s ear, sending all kinds of shivers throughout Alfred’s body. It soon became too overloaded, too sensitive, and they both grabbed for each other and tensed up at the same time.

The orgasm felt longer than the love making, wave after wave of strong energy washing over the both of them. Every nerve was fired up and overstimulated, until finally the thin string keeping them from going over the limit snapped. Alfred felt it everywhere, and his mouth was gaping in a silent scream for what felt like an entire minute. He spilled everything he had and more, and also took everything Ludwig had given him until it was overflowing and leaked out of him.

Their bodies were tense as they rode out the last end of their pleasure, curled together with straining muscles and limbs, holding on so tightly until everything passed. It felt like forever until finally every last drop was squeezed out between uncontrollable jerks. And then it was over.

Alfred sighed, not realizing until just then that he was holding his breath. The leg that was tight around Ludwig’s waist loosened into jelly and slid to the ground, while the other remained limp on Ludwig’s shoulder.

Ludwig slumped on top of him with a groan, his body splayed out and tired. They laid like that for a few minutes, catching their breath and relaxing their muscles. It was quiet again, with only the sounds of birds and tiny animals and wind. Alfred was still glowing, brighter than ever before. He was extremely happy.

After a while, Alfred began to rub Ludwig’s back, avoiding any scratches that were already healing. He hummed a soft tune, nuzzling his face in Ludwig’s neck. He littered the skin there with soft kisses, almost like little thank you’s for the amazing sex, but also for making him happy, making him feel amazing, and for loving him with everything he had.

Ludwig finally came to, and he slowly turned his head to meet one of Alfred’s kisses. They stared at each other, until they burst into soft giggles. Alfred threw his arms around Ludwig’s neck for another fat, wet kiss.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, kissing Ludwig again. And then again. Ludwig smoothed his hand over the leg that was still slung over his shoulder, meeting Alfred’s kisses with his own, until he took a detour and instead pecked Alfred’s nose.

“You,” Ludwig began, moving his lips to Alfred’s cheek, “are the most beautiful man in the entire world.” He smacked Alfred with kisses after each word, until Alfred curled inward with laughter, playfully trying to avoid his lips.

“I know right?” Alfred then said, and Ludwig dove downwards to tickle his neck with even more kisses. Alfred burst into loud, boisterous laughter, trying to ward himself away from Ludwig’s mouth but also tightening his arms around Ludwig’s neck to pull him in closer.

They played around with each other, giggling and tangling themselves, joking around only to come in for more kisses.

“I’m so in love with you,” Ludwig said eventually, pulling back to stare down with so much adoration.

“You better be,” Alfred replied back with a finger to his chest. But then his gaze softened, and the glow around him radiated so much warmth. “And I love you, too.”

Then, they came together again, in kisses and soft touches, until Ludwig moved his hips and they both realized he never pulled out. Once again, they exchanged looks, communicating and loving each other equality. Birds continued chirping while the warm breeze blew passed the two men making love once more, carrying their moans and gasps with it.

Alfred was sure that after this, he’d be glowing for days. 


End file.
